


Can't Find You

by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou



Series: The Spell That Hides You [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Confusion, Love, M/M, Panic, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou/pseuds/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: Magnus wakes up to an empty bed, he can tell something is wrong. Where is Alec?





	Can't Find You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> This may become a series, I haven't decided yet. I start a new job Monday and have another multi-chapter story I'm working on. I just couldn't wait to post this. Let me know if it peaks anyone's interest. 
> 
> Thanks for the support <3

The sun peaking through the half-open shades woke Magnus up from a peaceful sleep. He never slept this well until he met Alec. The Shadowhunter made him feel things he never expected to feel. He rolled over onto his side to wake his boyfriend up but his side of the bed was empty. Normally, if Alec had to be to the Institute before Magnus woke up he'd leave a note. Deep down Magnus knew something wasn't right. Alec's phone, bow, and quiver were still beside the bed. He immediately reached for his phone to call Izzy. The groan he received as she answered reminded him that it was five-thirty in the morning.

"Magnus. Why are you calling so early?"

"I woke up this morning and Alec was not in bed with me. His bow and quiver as here, but not him. Was there a mission this morning? He never leaves without his phone. I'm concerned, Isabelle. " 

"If there was a mission, I'd be with him. Have you checked the kitchen? He asked for recipes for breakfast the other day."

"He asked you for recipes? I was under the impression you couldn't cook, my dear." 

"You may be a warlock, but I can still kick your ass." 

Magnus laughed, "It wasn't an insult, just inquiring on a rumor. Are you sure you don't know where he could be? Was there a place he'd go when he needed to be alone? I'm afraid something has happened to him."

"I have no idea, Magus. I'm sorry. Alec isn't forthcoming with stuff like that. If I run into him, I'll tell him to call you. I promise." 

"I haven't felt this anxious since he used the Adamas-stone to locate Jace. I can't lose him now."

"Magnus, let's not panic until we have reason to panic. I'll check with Jace to make sure he didn't hijack his parabatai to complain about Clary. You know how Alec can get if someone he cares about is upset. I'll be in touch as soon as I know something."

Magnus hung up the phone when he heard the click. He had left the room while he spoke to Isabelle hoping to find Alec somewhere in the loft. The place was empty, yet it felt like someone was here. He felt arms wrap around his waist but when he turned around no one was there. 

Something odd was going on and Magnus was determined to find out. 

"Alexander, where are you?"

________________________________________________________ 

Alec woke to the sound of his boyfriend talking on the phone to someone in the living room. He didn't want to intrude, but he missed the chance to wake up next to his boyfriend. He was about to close his eyes when he heard the slight panic in Magnus' voice,

"I haven't felt this anxious since he used the Adamas-stone to locate Jace. I can't lose him now."

The younger man was confused, why was Magnus afraid to lose him? Alec got up from the bed and put on the nearest pair of sweatpants. He saw Magnus back to him, gripping the phone as he hung up. Alec walked behind his boyfriend and wrapped him in his arms from behind.

"Magnus, baby what's wrong?"

There was no answer, just Magnus turned in his hold. Alec felt like Magnus was looking straight through him. 

"Alexander, where are you?"

"What are you talking about? I'm right here." 

He watched Magnus walk back into the bedroom and pull on one of Alec's hoodies. The warlock began pacing next to Alec's side of the bed and sighed heavily into his hands. Magnus began to ponder aloud,

"Where could he be? I can feel deep down something's wrong. I know he isn't dead because Isabelle wouldn't have been nearly as composed as she was on the phone. He doesn't go on runs without his phone in case he's needed at the Institute. Damn it, Lightwood. Where did you go?" 

The Shadowhunter didn't know what to do. Clearly, Magnus couldn't see him. Alec wondered if he called Magnus he'd be able to hear him. Alec grabbed his phone off the side table, it was a mystery how Magnus didn't see anything move. When he pressed Magnus' name under his favorites, he watched as his boyfriend's face lit up when he heard the ringtone designated for him. 

"Alexander, how are you calling me? You left your phone at the loft." 

He watched as Magnus looked over to where his phone used to be with a confused expression when he realized it was no longer there. 

"I'm still here but for some reason, you can't see or hear me. You're currently next to our bed wearing one of my sweatshirts, which looks adorable on you in case you were wondering. Stop pacing, babe. You're making me nervous." 

Magnus sat down on the bed, "How did this happen? Do you feel okay? Are you in pain? Talk to me, Alexander. What's the last thing you remember." 

Alec sat next to Magnus. He knew that Magnus couldn't see him, but it seemed as though he felt him earlier. His hand moved to Magnus' back so he could rub reassuringly up and down the warlock's back. Magnus relaxed into the touch. 

"Babe, I feel fine. There's no pain, and the last thing I remember was going to sleep after my boyfriend thoroughly exhausted me."

He laughed as a look of pride appeared on Magnus' once distraught face, so he continued, "I don't know what caused this but at least we know that I can talk to you through the phone."

Magnus sighed, "Yeah, but I already miss your face."

That gave Alec an idea, "Let me try something." 

He changed to a video call instead when he saw Magnus' happy face, he knew instantly the idea worked. 

"Alexander, there's that smile I love so much. We have to get to the bottom of this. How about we go to the Institute? I may have worried your sister this morning. This has to be some type of spell. The hard part is figuring out which one it is and who did this to you." 

Alec leaned forward to place a kiss on Magnus' cheek, "That sounds like a plan. We'll fix this. I promise you'll get to hold me again soon enough."

"Let me make myself presentable. You're the only one who gets to see me without makeup." 

"You're beautiful either way, babe."

Magnus winked, "Flattery goes far with me, Alexander. Never stop."

Alec laughed as Magnus retreated to the bathroom to get himself ready to leave. He wasn't sure what was going on or how long it would take to fix it. The next step was to contact his friends. He sent a message to Isabelle and Jace. 

_Guys, Magnus and I will be there in an hour. Be ready. We've got a problem..._


End file.
